Labyrinth of Nightmares
by Vulcanos
Summary: The lovers Sion and Jackson awaken in a place that seems like the house they went to sleep in, but are quickly proven wrong. Will love reign supreme, or will the monsters of the Labyrinth claim two more victims?
1. Chapter 1

Labyrinth of Nightmares

(I Own None of the Monsters in this Story)

Sion and Jackson were dating. It was no secret the two teens loved each other. Sion had come over to Jackson's house for the weekend, and the night was getting late. Sion kissed his lover, then the two said goodnight. Just before the pair fell asleep next to each other, a strange voice echoed, "Go… To… Sleep…" and they passed out. The pair woke to the same room, but something was wrong. It didn't feel the same. The air was colder, and more confined. The biggest thing was the strange red light outside the room that silently glowed on. It poured in through the keyhole like a laser, and Jackson was more than a little unnerved. Sion calmed him by saying, "It's probably nothing bad, calm down babe." The younger stopped quivering at the kiss, which he returned. Then the scratching started, first on the carpet outside, then gently on the door. The red light had gotten closer, which he was sure of. But, instead of quivering and hiding, he stood up and yelled, "Go away, whatever you are! I don't appreciate you doing this. So GO AWAY!" A pause, then the scratching stopped. The light, however, did not. A low guttural growl came from the hallway, followed by what sounded like a shotgun blast of whatever was out there pounding on the door. The door cracked under the assault, and through the cracks they could see glimpses of a monstrously huge goat-like… thing. Its eyes glowed red, which showed to be the mystery light source that illuminated the hallway outside. No sooner than it started the pounding then it stopped, and the red beacons turned away from the pair, and it could be heard trampling away. Jackson's resolution crumbled and he sunk to his knees, hands over his face. Sion rushed to him. "Are you OK Jackson? It didn't hurt you did it?" The younger shook his head and snuggled to the older's chest, finding solace there. Their reprieve was short, however. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Jackson suddenly got up and grabbed the metal baseball bat from the corner. He muttered to himself, "come and get it, you ugly bastard." He assumed it was the beast, back for another meal attempt. But instead they saw a teen, about their size, approaching through the cracks. He muttered meaninglessly to himself as he approached, and the pair saw the gleaming kitchen knife in his hand. With a sudden rush of speed, he was at the door. The bleached white face held a bloody smile and yellowed eyes. "How nice to see you two again, I have to thank that beast for weakening the door for me. Now you're mine." He lunged his knife _through _the door, making a hole where he waved his arm and knife trying to get to the handle. But, before Sion could do anything, Jackson brought the bat down on the flailing arm with tremendous force. The figure screamed in pain and dropped the knife. He drew his arm out and started squeezing head first through the hole. Jackson wasted no time, driving the newly acquired blade straight into that ugly face, which glazed over and went slack. He drew the knife out, blood flowing freely onto the floor, the arm outside swelling and bent at an irregular angle. Jackson passed the bat to Sion, who took it with a look of amazement on his face. The pair opened the door after deciding it was no longer safe to stay there. They headed for the stairs and opened the door to the first floor. No sooner than that happened, the figure upstairs began to move.

This is going to be a long one, so bear with me. Follow for more, and be sure to review and leave ideas for the next chapter. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

(I still own nothing)

Hearing the noise from above, they opened the door downstairs. The flickering light afforded a gruesome sight. A man, or what was left of him, lay in a bloody puddle in the center of the room. Jackson retched, and Sion turned him away from the horrible sight. "I-I don't wanna be here, I want to go back." Jackson whimpered. Sion nodded and said, "We will, just stay strong love. It should be over soon." He put his hand on his lovers head, holding him reassuringly. The pair straightened up and took a better look around. There was a knife buried hilt-deep in the wall, blood slowly leaking from the hole. Whispers echoed all over the room from nowhere, saying something unintelligible and sinister. With a hand around his lovers back, Sion and Jackson ventured to the kitchen. They found a carving knife stuck in a board, surrounded by meat that looked and smelled traitorously human. A pot was simmering with water, as yet empty. There was someone humming in the bathroom, but the pair didn't want any part of it. There was a map on the wall next to them, which they didn't remember being there before. It was a massive map, with a small dot in an orange square indicating their location. There were many places on the map, and the one they were in said, "prisoner confinement." "So, we're prisoners here? What have we done wrong?" Jackson's voice quavered. Before Sion could think of a reply, he was cut short by a voice over a speaker that said, "You have been selected to take part in a dangerous but rewarding game." The voice sounded recorded in a monotone, and the boys couldn't help but snicker a little. Then it continued. "The prize is your freedom, and your lives. Good luck to you." The voice was gone. Jackson hid in Sions shirt, and he didn't blame the poor boy. This was not a game; this was a feeding frenzy. He had to stay strong, for the sake of Jackson, and himself. They steeled themselves, readied their weapons, and looked to each other. Sion stole a kiss, and Jackson giggled and blushed. The feeling of fear was almost totally gone now, but little did they know it wouldn't last. The one from upstairs then burst through the downstairs door, bloodstained face contorted in anger, despite the sick, sadistic smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Labyrinth Part 3

(I still own nothing)

"RUN!" Sion yelled, and neither needed to be told twice. Out the front door they went, only to run into a blank metal wall on the other side of the door. They were stuck. They slammed the entry door shut, and moved the toolbox in front of it as a blockade. No sooner than that than the door rattled and shook with the force of the man's blows. The man should be dead in the ground, yet here he was, smashing on their last defense like it was nothing. The wood began to crack, and the toolbox was being dented by the pure force. CLANG! CLANG! CR-CLANG! The onslaught seemed to last forever, until it stopped. "Why did he stop? He nearly had us." Jackson sounded lost, as if he were in another world. Sion was worried, but he didn't show it, and said, "Maybe he gave up." But Sion knew this to not be true, as he heard pacing footsteps from the kitchen through the shambles of a door. Suddenly, they could both hear running steps, then the door was ripped clean from its hinges and the toolbox crashed to the ground. KRRAACLAANNNGG! The bloodied man looked at them, a frenzied smile on his face. "Why aren't you smiling? This is FUN!" he charged, knife aimed straight for Jackson's heart.

-Meanwhile, in another wing of the Labyrinth-

A pale, gaunt man with razor-like fingers watched the scene with a hint of vague amusement of his hallowed face. "It wouldn't be any fun if they didn't get to meet some of the other residents here, now would it? No, I guess I can help them, just this once." He thought to himself, and pressed a yellow button that said PRISONER TRAP ACTIVATION.

-Back in the Prisoner Block-

Sion rushed forward to protect his lover, when suddenly the ceiling above opened, and a mass of steel came crashing down, knocking the man to the floor, pinning him there on his belly. The three ton mass of metal had likely broken the man's back clean in two, and his eyes glazed over. He coughed up blood through his mouth and nose, and even his eyes were welling with red. Despite this, he choked out a laugh that sounded like a broken toy. Sion advanced on the broken figure, glaring. "What's so funny?" he demanded. The figure wheezed, and said, "You actually think you can escape from here. This place is huge, and filled with beasts and forces that make me toy-like in comparison." He wheezed again, and spat a wad of blood and what Sion thought was intestine. "Consider me a warning shot, one you wouldn't have survived without the help of the Administrator. This kind of assistance will not come again, without a heavy price on it." Jackson pressed him with the butt of the bat, and he groaned. "You're lying!" he yelled at him, and Jackson stood unsure a little ways behind him. The figure looked up. "You'd best get moving. The Boogeyman is coming." He laughed hysterically in his wheeze of a voice, and then went still.

Follow for more exciting chapters!


End file.
